This invention relates to a temperature controlling method for a mold which is used to mold a synthetic resin, and particularly to a mold temperature controlling method which can be applied to injection molds, parison temperature controlling molds, blow molding molds and the like in which a plurality of cavities are placed side by side.
In the injection mold and the parison temperature controlling mold having a plurality of cavities placed side by side, heating medium flowpassages for cooling or heating are provided one for each cavity to maintain a mold surface temperature of each cavity uniform. For this reason, there were problems in that the construction of mold is complicated, an expensive temperature controlling device must be provided on each cavity, resulting in a higher cost of the mold, and the like.
In view of the foregoing, the present inventor has made a repeated study of control of mold temperature by fluid in an attempt of solving the aforementioned problems and as a result found a new method which can maintain the temperatures of a number of cavities placed side by side at the same temperature by an extremely simple means irrespective of the side-by-side position.